Underwater Kisses
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: 12. After the war, Duo slips up and hints at his love for Heero and is surprised at the reaction he gets from the object of his affections. A little QuatreTrowa too.
1. Finding out

I sat on the edge of the indoor/outdoor pool of one of Quatre's many mansions. Now that the war was over, I guess that he can afford all of the luxuries that he wants. But that certainly doesn't make Quatre selfish. He offered to buy all us pilot's our own places, but we felt a little guilty making him pay for all of us (even though we know he could more than afford it), so we paired up. Wufei lives alone (no one wants to be near all that justice. And to be honest, he refused to let me live with him. Too many pet names…). Trowa lives with Quatre, and I moved in with Heero.

Though I must say, Trowa must have been overwhelmed by the size of the mansion because within the first week, he moved into Quatre's room. But it only took a few minutes of persuasion of Quatre's part for them to share a bed too. .

Heero and I sometimes wonder why Quatre has a mansion because of all the extra space. Honestly, other than the bedroom, Trowa and Quatre are rarely found in any other rooms than the kitchen, the bathroom, or the pool room. But…a mansion does allow for some kinky places to have sex…

Bad Duo!

Anyway, Quat decided to have a 'reunion' of sorts for us pilots at his mansion on earth. He tends to do this every two weeks or so. Heero was reluctant to come, but I threatened him with an all-nighter chick flick-athon…so he came. But dumb Wuffles never came. Sigh, oh well.

Speaking of Heero…he keeps popping into my mind. He's been occupying my thoughts for the last few minutes…hours…days…oh fine, YEARS. I've always been attracted to my roommate, even during the war. But…

That stupid RELENA keeps stalking him! And what's worse is I fear he likes it. God, I hope not. That stalker would take my Heero away to live with her!

Wait…MY Heero? Where did that come from? I must admit though, it has a nice ring to it.

Anyway I should probably stop daydreaming. Kitty-Quat is giving me some odd looks. Fortunately, I snapped out of it at the perfect moment. Just in time to see Heero peel off his tight green shirt and do a perfect dive into the pool. God those muscles…I'm proud to say I still have mine, thank you very much. Quatre's weight room really comes in handy; but I must say, Quatre and Trowa keep in shape doing other strenuous activities... late at night….in the bedroom…more specifically the bed. Oh God, the horror! Why do I torture myself with these mental images?

Enough with Quatre and Trowa. I decided to liven things up a bit with one of my Cannonballs Of Doom! When I surfaced with my large grin, I heard Trowa mumble something about maturity…whatever that means. But when I caught Heero's eye, he gave me one of his eye-smiles. Yay!

Oh crap, my braid is _heavy_ in the water! I swam over to Heero and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Hee-chan! Guess what movie Quat and I watched last night!"

"Hn." Gotta love those one-syllable responses. I swear, a potato gives me a more stimulating conversation!

"We watched Romeo and Juliet!"

"You and your chick flicks. I swear, Duo," Heero rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh Heero, it was so romantic! When Romeo kissed Juliet under the water, I almost DIED! You would have thought it was romantic too, and you know it! I wish that I could have an experience like that with the one that _I_ love-oh…" I realize I've said too much.

"Reeaally," Heero got a strange gleam in his eyes…I'm scared. "Mission accepted," he mumbled under his breath. I could barely make it out before he pulled on my braid and dragged me under water.

I felt his lips touch mine right before we hit the water. Luckily for me since I didn't have time to catch my breath.

It was unbelievable.

The feel of his sweet lips against mine was something I couldn't have imagined in my wildest fantasies, believe me I know, I have spent a lot of time in said fantasies. Just as I was getting used to the pressure of his lips lightly pressing on mine, I felt a moist warmth touch my lower lip and my mouth opened on command, begging for the feel of his tongue against mine. When his tongue found mine I swear I saw stars. He moved his hand from the end of my braid to the base of my neck and pulled my head closer to his (if that's possible).

At first our tongues were merely memorizing each others mouths, lightly exploring every possible surface and crevice, but it didn't take long for our passion to ignite and our tongues to fight for dominance. I've never experience this kind of passion before, I am sure part of it was from wanting just this to happen for such a long time.

When we both needed breath we resurfaced, gasping for air. My eyes must have been the size of saucers, because Heero suddenly grew very self-conscience and he averted his eyes. A blushed graced his cheeks, and my _God _he looked so…CUTE! But there was a problem.

"I'm sorry," Heero mumbled right before he pulled away from me and jumped out of the pool. The fact that I was kissing him back must have slipped his mind because he started walking away, and before I knew it, he was at the edge of the pool at the deep end.

I snapped out of it and practically threw myself out of the pool and ran up to him. "Heero, why are you sorry?"

He looked so sad and forlorn standing there, cheeks still slightly pink and lips parted, that there was nothing else I could say. I gave into temptation and kissed him, pushing my lips onto his and wrapping my arms around him. He jumped slightly and shifted backwards. And then…

I suddenly found my feet missing the feel of the ground beneath them, and as we hovered for a moment before falling into the pool, Heero grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

As much as I would like to say that it was all very romantic and our lips never parted, we were both very much surprised by the water enveloping us. We surfaced, and blushed furiously at one another. Heero swam over to the side of the pool and got out, and for a second, I was afraid that he was going to walk away again, but he turned around and offered me a hand up.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I knew what was coming. Come on, we _are _adults. I don't know if I was more surprised or excited when his hand stayed entwined with mine as we walked away from the pool room.

"Duo…do you mind?" Heero asked me.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize how much I want you, Hee-chan," I grinned at him.

I was slightly startled with Heero when took his hand out of mine and lightly touched my braid. No one was ever allowed to touch my braid before, but this was way-okay.

"Hn. Your braid is falling out. I'll bet you look beautiful with your hair down."

"Would you like to see?" I gave him my predatory grin, and he…get ready, get ready…

HE SMILED! Not an eye smile, not a smirk, a full blown smile which made him the most beautiful man in the world.

Instead of answering me, he tugged the tie off and softly worked his fingers through my hair, untwining my braid. "Your hair's matted," he whispered into my ear.

"That's because of the chlorine," I responded.

"Then we should wash it out."

"Hee-chan, are you suggesting what I'm thinking?"

"Why don't you follow me into the shower and find out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." And with that, we walked hand in hand out of the pool room…

Leaving a stunned Quatre and Trowa behind. Whoops, I forgot they were there… Oh well.

Quatre POV

"Hey Trowa… we haven't done something romantic like kissing underwater in a while."

"Quat, we've _never _kissed underwater before…" Trowa said looking a little skeptical.

"Well, we _are _alone, Trowa…what do you say we give it a try?"

"Well, okay…" He gently brushed his lips against mine and we slipped underwater. But, before we got far into it, we both came up sputtering loudly.

"Aw man, I got water up my nose!" I groaned. It hurts!

I sighed loudly, "Trowa…when did we lose our spark?"

"My sweet angel, we never lost our spark," he said gently before gathering me in his arms and kissing my forehead. "Maybe we should take this upstairs…"

I smiled widely up at him and giggled. "Okay, but our favorite place is occupied."

Trowa looked curiously at me. "Where is that, my love?"

"The bathroom, silly."

"Well that's okay; I'm more in the mood for dessert anyway."

My smile grew and I kissed his mouth before saying, "The kitchen it is. I think we have whipped cream in the fridge…"

Trowa smiled back at me. "I am craving a sundae." With that he picked me up bridal-style and we made our way to the kitchen, wet and ready for action.

Owari

Author notes:

This is a joint operation. My friend and I, 'keeping.you.a.secret,' worked on this together in a bout of inspiration after seeing our two couple friends make out.

So ya, that was interesting…

K- Awww its sooo cute… we have to thank my lil bro for that line though….

Ya, "I got water up my nose!" so, he and his girlfriend were trying to kiss underwater, and he came up and gave us that brilliant line! Muahahahaa….

K- Bwahahaha I think we should write more together, what do you and the fans say?

I say yes, but I dunno what they think. I think they might be scared…either that or they want a lemon…

K- Hmmm lemooooon! Here you go readers any tips? Kinky? Sweet? What do you want? If we get enough reviews we will write a sequel with LEMON! How many reviews should we request? You set the bar

Umm….7, it's in the middle of 5 and 10….kind of. Okay, so we're gonna go. Tata!

K- So review and your wish will be our command! Lol like genies! Lol but give us advice too. Go review NOW! Hurry 5….4…3…2…1… ACTION!


	2. Quatre's kinky sex

Hokay, since I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, I'll put it in this one! I don't own Gundam Wing! Because if I did there would be lots of kinky sex and sweet love . muahahaaa…

This is the lemon that was requested. I wrote the Trowa/Quatre one, and the Heero/Duo one will be in the next chapter, so I guess you could say that this is epilogue one. I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning in a hotel in San Fran. with two friends of mine. We took turns writing, swapping ideas, and playing cards with my Gravitation deck. . I love them. THANKS TO HUGAGUNDAMPIOLET!

Go read HugAGundamPilot stories. They make me smile. And she's also putting up a really funny story soon, so be sure to check it out! Okay, on to the sex!

_**Trowa and Quatre**_

"Quatre, I can't figure out the _fucking _whipped cream bottle!"

"Point–down–shake–push–easy!"

"I thought you wanted to do this with whipped cream?"

"I do, give me the bottle."

Quatre forcefully took the bottle and stepped towards Trowa. "It's like this, Trowa…"

Quatre placed a line of whipped cream onto his index finger. "See, it's not that hard-oh!" Quatre blushed furiously as Trowa gently grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, taking the cream-coated finger and placing it inside. Trowa then proceeded to swirl his tongue slowly around the finger, receiving a gasp from the smaller teen. As Trowa pulled Quatre's once covered finger from his mouth, he grazed his teeth again his digit.

"Trowa, I didn't know my phalanges were that scrumptious," Quatre breathed somewhat playfully.

Trowa blinked quizzically at Quatre. "Quat, I don't know that the fork that means but it sounds so dirty." Trowa's voice lowered to a hungry whisper. Consumed with lust, Quatre grasped Trowa and unbalanced him, knocking them both to the ground with Quatre lying on top of the other's chest while kissing him fiercely. Trowa gasped and tried to pull away.

"Quat…angel…no…_stop!" _he cried in desperation.

"Did I hurt you, Trowa?" Quatre asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Quatre, _I'm _the seme here."

"Oh, sorry."

Trowa flipped Quatre over and began to suck on his slender, pale neck. Quatre moaned and twined his hands into Towa's hair. Suddenly, Trowa paused from his ministrations and looked at Quatre's disheveled appearance.

"Quatre, we forgot the cherries."

"Trowa, you got the cherry a long time ago," and with that, Quatre pulled Trowa's mouth to his in a bruising kiss. Trowa slid his right hand down Quatre's chest and skillfully untied the offending swim trunks, slipping them down to his angel's ankles. Quatre then brought his hands up and undid Trowa's trunks as well.

"God, Trowa," Quatre moaned into Trowa's mouth. Trowa lowered his hand again and slid it along Quatre's inner thigh, making Quatre arch in ecstasy and gasp. Not ready to let Trowa do all the work, Quatre ran his hands along Trowa's chest, teasing the hardened nipples and making Trowa's breath quicken.

"Trowa-nngh! Stop fucking playing with me! I need you in me-aah!"

"Needy, aren't we?" Trowa smirked. "You know I would do anything for you." Trowa positioned his now painful erection and pushed into Quatre's body. Quatre arched up and wrapped his arms around Trowa, pushing his fingernails into his back.

"Trowa!" Quatre almost screamed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Trowa asked in a concerned whisper.

"You still make me see stars." Quatre smiled while giving an approving nod. Trowa began to move slowly in and out of his blonde love.

"God damn it Trowa, I thought I told you to stop playing with me, nngh…"

"Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes and replied huskily, "As you wish."

With that he slammed into Quatre and began moving fast and hard into him. Then, he grabbed Quatre's length and began pumping in time with his own bodies movements. Quatre let out a scream as he climaxed into Trowa's hand about the same time that Trowa came inside of him. Panting heavily, Trowa slid down next to Quatre and wrapped his arms around him.

Quatre gazed at his lover's face that was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and then noticed that Trowa was not looking at him.

"Trow-a..." the blonde moaned. "Trowa! Why won't you look at me? Are we really losing our spark?"

"mmmmmm…chocolate." Out of the corner of his eye, Quatre saw that Trowa was eyeing the bottle of chocolate syrup that had fallen out of the fridge, and then looked at Trowa's lust filled eyes that had turned onto him.

"Trowa, we just finished and now you want to do it _again!" _Quatre looked incredulously at Trowa.

"What, Quat, getting old on me already," Trowa smiled softly. "My angel?"

Quatre glowed and pulled Trowa towards him gently. "I could never get tired with you, love…"

….

…..

…

…..

…

_Smack!_ Wu Fei snapped his gum as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

_That's odd. Normally Trowa and Quatre do their bunny thing in the bathroom, _he thought as he quickly looked away from the tangle of bare flesh dripping with chocolate.

"Fuck, now I'm hungry." He casually strolled over to the abandoned whipped cream jar and then swiped the candid cherries and ice cream from the fridge. Quatre and Trowa were too busy to notice Wu Fei in the room. Wu Fei grabbed a liter of soda on his way out. "Root beer floats; Bubbly and nice."

Wu Fei was pleased with his plunder from his midnight excursion. "I have the most wonderful idea! I feel so…inspired! Oh Treize, I'm coming!" And with that Wu Fei pranced down the hall and back into his room.

…

….

…

….

…

So, what did you think? Heehee, its my first lemon, so I'm sure it's not all the great muahahaa, but it was sure fun to write after drinking two BooKoo's and being around people are crazy as you! . I love Wu Fei's part in this!

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!

…

….

…


	3. The Shower

My heart started pounding harder as Heero's grip tightened on my hand, pulling me to his chest and trapping me between him and the door to the bathroom. His cobalt eyes were hypnotizing, and I was so wrapped up in his gaze that I barely registered him leaning closer and opening the door, before his lips captured my own.

"Duo…." He gasped into my mouth as my tongue licked his lower lip, asking permission, his voice is low and sultry. God he tasted good. Suddenly the warmth of his body left mine and only our lips were connected. Touching Heero alone was amazing, pleasure I only ever dreamed about, the isolated kiss was ten times better than anything I could have imagined, definitely better than any of my "overly-sappy-never-gonna-happen chick flicks" as Heero likes to call them. What was that about overly sappy stuff never happening, Hee-chan?

I felt all of his emotions pouring out of his lips; lust, nervousness, hope, and….love? Could Heero really feel _that for me?_ Could I be that lucky? Or was that my own deluded hope?

I didn't have to wait long for the answer when I felt him pull me against him, my whole body aware of every piece of our skins that were in contact. My fingers dance delicately over his chest and I felt goose bumps break out under my touch. "I love you, Duo" he breathed into my ear before catching my earlobe in that talented moth of his. My heart jumped.

"You love me, Heero?" I asked, silently cursing the fact that my voice is unusually high pitched.

"Yes, I really do, I have for years. How could I not?" I was vaguely aware of the shower running (so that's why he pulled away), before I pounced on him, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster, making him stumble into the shower while holding me tightly.

I pulled away as the hot water hit my back, "I love you too, Heero. I have forever… God, I love you" I told him trying to make sense through my passion filled mind. It must have been the right thing to say because his smile was so big I swear the room got brighter.

He kissed me then, sweet and slow, his tongue dancing across my own, but it didn't take long for the kiss to heat up. When we were pushing the need for air to the limit he broke off from my lips and started to kiss and suck along my jaw and down my neck. I reached around blindly for his swim trunks and gasped when he found mine. His hand lightly brushed against my erection, and I let out a gasp. And before I knew it we were both naked.

Heero was beautiful and I was just about to say so when "God Duo, do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Well he took the words right out of my mouth.

"I was about to say the same about you, Hee-chan," I said blushing. Heero started kissing me, butterfly kisses everywhere; my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck. All the while muttering almost incoherent nothings about me, nicknaming me.

"My Love. My angel. My koi. My Shinigami. My Duo. So beautiful…" I was to into the intimacy of it all, the feel of his body, not to mention erection, pressed against my own, to tell him I could hardly be known as the god of death anymore. Plus the sound of his husky voice was too sexy to interrupt.

Heero's mouth found my nipple, and I shuddered at the feel of his tongue along the sensitive flesh. Pleasure shot through my body at every point that I had contact with him. My mind started to go fuzzy as he kissed his way down my torso, stopping at my navel to lick it with his tongue, sending me into a light fit of giggles. "that tickles" I groan, "but it feels good." Heero smirked at me and I looked down to get a better view only to throw my head right back when he took my entire length into my mouth. I nearly screamed at the pleasure that filled my body as his warm mouth enveloped me, moving up and down and slightly sucking.

Heero moaned around me, trying to take me in further, the vibrations from that moan made me gasp loudly and my voice and breathing hitched, while my hands grasped his hair. He looked up at me with passion filled eyes and I swear I almost came to that look. His throat constricted around me and it took me a minute to get my composure before asking him to stop.

Guilt hit me hard, and I could have died at the look of disappointment and worry in Heero's eyes, so I pulled him up to kiss me. " I don't want to come in your mouth" he looked at me questioningly "I want you inside of me when I come." He smiled before kissing me, lifting my legs to wrap around his hips, positioning himself at my opening.

He looked deep into my eyes and I found myself once again drowning, only to be pulled out of those depths by the feeling of him inside of me. Soon we had a steady rhythm going, and after that the only thing my brain registered was the sexy sounds coming from his lips and the feel of him rubbing against me, and inside of me. The pleasure and passion clouded my mind until I cam screaming Heero's name. Almost immediately afterwards I felt a warm liquid fill me.

We slid down the shower wall until Heero was lying on top of me on the shower floor, spent and basking in our afterglow. He kissed my shoulder and up my neck until he reached my lips. His kiss was slow, intimate, and loving. I wanted to drown in his kisses, I wanted to drown in him. I slid my finger down his back and around his ass.

Mean while he was massaging shampoo into my hair. He moaned as I caressed his opening. "you are insatiable" he whispered into my ear.

"I can't get enough of you, I've wanted this, you, for years, and now that I have you I don't plan on letting go." I said holding him close and caressing him. "Besides I believe it's my turn to be on top." I say with my trademark grin in place, only this time you can see the joy and smile barely hidden behind it.

"I couldn't deny you anything, my love. Alright, let's finish cleaning up then we can make love again. On a bed this time okay? I want to take my time, ravishing and enjoying you." I smile and agree.

I wonder if Heero realizes that with the mess we will be making in bed, it won't take long for us to be right back in the shower again. Oh well, I am not about to complain, I am insatiable remember?

A/N: Okay so I hope you like it, it was my first lemon and all. The best time to write lemons are late at night. Well let me know what you think, and if you have any input or you want more or whatev. I know, I know, these gundam boys just can't get enough of each other, their as bad as Quatre and Trowa


End file.
